Future Problems
Story starts off at Ben's home. Ben is watching Sumo Slammers. "Come on Ishiyama! Kick Kenko's butt!" Ben shouts. On the television Kenko the Shapeshifter turns into Ishiyama's future self. "What? Kenko gets fatter?! No way!" Ben shouts. The show cuts to commercial. Ben leaves his room to go get some popcorn. "The stupid microwave is not working!" Ben transforms "Heatblast!" Heatblast pops the popcorn but sets the kitchen on fire. Heatblast then absorbs the fire. "Upgrade would have been better but....." Heatblast says while transforming back into Ben. "Great the popcorn is burnt!" Ben shouts. Ben walks back into his room to continue the show. "Watching all of this future self stuff is making me want to go see Ben 10,000!" Ben transforms into Clockwork. Clockwork transports himself through time to the future. Clockwork arrives to see Ben 10.000 as XLR8. "Why am I in alien form? I thought I was always Ultimate Ben?" Clockwork says confused. XLR8 notices Clockwork and transforms back into Ben. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a while." Ben 10,000 says. "What?! Your my real future!" Clockwork shouts while transforming back into Ben. "What do you mean?" Ben 10,000 says. "Paradox told me you are not my real future!" Ben says. "Paradox can be wrong sometimes." Ben 10,000 says. "We'll what has changed since I met you when I was ten?" Ben asks. "Come to headquarters and see." Ben 10,000 transforms into X LR8 and runs off. "Wait for me!" Ben transforms into Jetray and follows XLR8. The two arrive at head quarters and turn back into Ben. "What is the difference?" Ben asks. "Look over there." Ben 10,000 says. "Who is that?! She is hot!!!" Ben asks."Your wife." Ben 10,000 says. "That doesn't look like Julie." Ben replies. "She's not. It is Eunice." Ben 10,000 says. "Whoa." Ben says. "Oh honey your back!" Eunice says when she notices the two. "I see you brought home a handsome friend." Eunice says. "Your hot." Ben says. Ben 10,000 looks at Ben. Ben is staring at Eunice. "Could you stop!" Ben 10,000 shouts. "Sorry." Ben says. The group suddenly hear a loud noise. "What is that?" Ben asks. "I don't know." Ben 10,000 says. Both Ben's rush to the source of the noise. "Where is Kenny!" Ben 10,000 shouts. "Who?" Ben asks. "Your son." Ben 10,000 says. "Oh." Ben says. Ben 10,000 checks the security camera. Ben 10,000 see's Aggregor kidnap Kenny. "Aggregor!" Ben 10,000 shouts. "Wait that doesn't look like Aggregor." Ben says. "He absorbed the freed Ultimates a while back." Ben 10,000 says. "What are we waiting for?! Lets go get our son!" Ben says. "Follow me. I know where his hide out is." Ben 10,000 transforms into XLR8. Ben transforms into Fasttrack. While they are running Fasttrack asks "Why would he kidnap Kenny in the first place?" "Because, he want's to lure me to his hide out so he can absorb Alien X from the watch." XLR8 says. "Why not go back to the Forge of Creation?" Fasttrack asks. "The Celestialsapiens have prevented him from ever entering there world ever again. Why they didn't just kill him is beyond me." XLR8 says. The two arrive. "I never thought you would arrive." Aggregor says. Fasttrack transforms into Benmummy. XLR8 transforms into Goop. "Daddy!" Kenny shouts. "Shut up brat!" Aggregor says. "Don't talk to my son that way!" Goop shouts. Aggregor fires missles at Goop and Benmummy. Benmummy grabs one of the missles and tosses it back at Aggregor. Aggregor fires a web at the missle. "Throw me!" Goop shouts at Benmummy. "Why?" Benmummy asks. "Just do it!" Goop shouts. Benmummy tosses Goop. Goop lands on Aggregors face and creates acid. "Oww!!!" Aggregor freezes Goop. Goop transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast creates an inferno around Aggregor. Aggregor uses a sonic scream and Heatblast slams into a wall. Aggregor flies into the air and shoots spikes at Benmummy. Benmummy transforms "Water Hazard!" Water Hazard blasts Aggregor with water. "You think some water is going to hurt me?!" Aggreg or shouts. "No but I think my future self knows what is gonna hurt!" Water Hazard shouts. Heatblast transforms into Buzzshock and electricutes Aggregor, hurting him badly. "Now to the Null Void!" Buzzshock fires the Null Void projector and Aggregor is sent to the Null Void. Buzzshock then transforms into NRG. NRG melts the webs that Kenny was wraped in. NRG and Water Hazard transform back into Ben. "Is that you dad?" Kenny asks. "A younger version of me." Ben 10,000 says. "Can he punish me if I break the rules?" Kenny asks. "Hey I'm your dad of course I can!" Ben says. "Ha Ha. That sounds like me allright." Ben 10,000 says. "I'm gonna head home." Ben transforms into Clockwork. "I'll be back soon!" Clockwork says. "Oh course you will. You traveled through time!" Ben 10,000 says. Clockwork arrives home. "Paradox has some explaining to do!" Clockwork says while transforming back into Ben. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson (17 years old) *Ben Tennyson (37 years old) *Eunice Tennyson *Kenny Tennyson *Ishiyama (On television) Villians *Aggregor *Kenko the Shapeshifter (On television) Aliens Used Ben Tennyson (17 years old) *Heatblast *Clockwork (2x) *Jetray *Fasttrack *Benmummy *Water Hazard Ben Tennyson (37 years old) *XLR8 (3x) *Goop *Heatblast *Buzzshock *NRG Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes